The present invention relates to a terminal for a CPU connector, and more particularly to such a terminal which comprises three side wings for positioning in one terminal slot in the substrate of the CPU connector, two supporting arms, and three guide portions for guiding the corresponding pin of a CPU into contact with the terminal between the supporting arms.
FIG. 6 shows a terminal 40 for a CPU connector according to the prior art. This structure of terminal 40 comprises a mounting base 41, a leg 412 and a supporting arm 411 respectively extended from bottom and top sides of the mounting base 41 in reversed directions, two ribs 42 and 43 perpendicularly raised from two opposite lateral sides of the mounting base 41, two springy retainer arms 421 and 431 upwardly inwardly raised from the ribs 42 and 43 toward each other and terminating in a respective smoothly curved guide portion 422 and 432. When the terminal 40 is inserted into one terminal slot at the substrate of the CPU connector (not shown), the terminal 40 may be tilted due to manufacturing tolerance of the terminal and the terminal slot at the substrate of the CPU connector, causing the terminal 40 unable to be firmly secured in position. Further, when the corresponding pin 50 of the CPU which is mounted on the CPU connector is inserted into the contact with the terminal 40, the springy retainer arms 421 and 431 are forced by the pin 50 to turn the guide portions 422 and 432 outwards, and only the connecting area between the springy retainer arms 421 and 431 and the guide portions 422 and 432 is maintained in contact with the periphery of the pin 50 (see FIG. 6). This limited contact area is not sufficient to hold the pin 50 in position. Further, if the pin 50 is tilted in one direction during its installation, much friction resistance is produced, and much effort should be employed to set the pin 50 in position.